Welcome To My Banana Kingdom!
by AngelaMarici
Summary: Rin selalu mencurigai teman sekelasnya, Len, dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu alasanya. Tapi ia kepergok Len and tiba2 dia mengaku bahwa ia pangeran dari kerajaan pisang dan butuh bantuan Rin untuk merebut balik kerajaan pisangnya dari musuh2 buyutannya, Kaito dan Miku. Bisakah Rin membantunya? (gaje, random, mind R&R?)


**Terima kasih karena telah ingin membaca fanfict ini. Karena ini ff indo pertama maka dimaklumi kesalahannya. Mind R&R? XD**

**WARNING! (baca dlu)**

**_Vocaloid tdk dimiliki oleh penulis._**

**_Fanfict ini bsa merusak imej Vocaloid, terutama Rin dan Len._**

**_Jika ada kesamaan dgn plot cerita atau karakter, mohon di maklumi. bisa jdi kebetulan._**

**_Cerita ini tdk mengandung lemon, lime dan buah citrus lainnya. (Hnya sedikit romance.)_**

**_Kemungkinan akan tersisipkan kata2 singkat, gaul, kesesatan, sarkasme, kegajean yg g jls, random, lebay dan typo tingkat dewa._**

**_Pisang dan makanan lain akan terlibat tetapi tdk dibahayakan._**

**_Bahasa akan sedikit tercampur._**

**_Produk ternama yg dimention bkn milik penulis. (ex: Iphone)_**

**_Balasan review akan dicantum diatas sebelum chapter dimulai._**

**_Jikalau kebanyakan dari para pembaca tdk setuju akan fanfict ini dilanjutkan, maka ini akan dihapus segera._**

**_Mohon utk tdk flame._**

**_Cerita 100% dri imaginasi sang penulis._**

**_Update tdk dipastikan karena kesibukan sang penulis._**

No more rules, let's go!

* * *

Chapter 1- Welcome 

Rin's POV

Aku tidak bisa menahan kantuk yang merajajela didalam diriku. Sudah beberapa kali aku menguap setiap kali si guru matematika, Lily-sensei, berbalik badan dari murid-murid dan menghadap ke papan hitam untuk menjelaskan apa yang dia telah ajari. Aku bukan anak malas, tetapi kalo aku ngga mengerti sesuatu, aku hanya bisa bengong dengan tatapan kosong, pikiranku melayang entah kemana.

Dengan Lily-sensei berperan bagaikan radio rusak bagiku, aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke luar jendela yang berada disebelah kiriku. Langit biru meluas di antara awan-awan yang terlihat seperti gula kapas tertiup angin. Kadang suka ngayal bisa terbang kalo dah kayak gini. (Emgnya kyk Goku naek awan Nimbus?)

Bosen liat langit, pandanganku pindah ke teman-teman sekelasku, ada Miku, si putri gosip, Kaito, si atlet paling beken sekelas, Oliver, si pangeran populer, Gumi, si tukang gambar, Miki, si pro yaoi dan lain-lain. Tetapi akhirnya mataku jatuh ke murid berambut pirang yang bernama Len.

Anak ini aneh. Baru masuk sekolah ini dua bulan yang lalu tapi suka melakukan hal-hal mencurigakan. Tiap kali sekolai usai, dia pasti pulang secepatnya, selalu menghilang pada waktu rehat dan sering nengok kiri kanan seakan-akan ada yang mau culik dia dan dijadiin topeng monyet. Bikin penasaran aja.

Setelah mendesah, sebuah ide melesat di pikiranku. Kenapa ngga cari tau aja kenapa dia seperti itu? aku bisa mengikuti dia dan cari tahu tentang kehidupan sehari-harinya. Lagipula aku bosen dan jobless akhir-akhir ini, kenapa tidak? Mungkin aja bisa ketemu hal yang menjawab pertanyaanku terhadap dia. Melihat Len yang sedang asik main dengan pensilnya, aku hanya bisa senyum nakal ala preman ketemu mangsa.

********  
After school

Rin's POV

Mengikuti Len ternyata ngga gampang. Udah jalannya cepet banget, belok kiri-kanan, masuk blok-blok yang ngga pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Ini anak bakat jadi tikus.

Aku sengaja beri jarak sekitar 4 meter agar bisa memantau tanpa ketahuan. Semoga saja dia ngga melihatku, karena harus kuakui, dia punya firasat tajam. Kalo aku terlalu dekat dengannya, dia pasti nengok dan untungnya setiap kali dia begitu aku langsung ngumpet kayak ninja di dalam semak-semak, dibelakang tembok, atau tiang listrik. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di dahi, ga bisa brenti deg-degan, takut ketauan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian kita mengunjungi sebuah toko harware yang nangkring di tengah jalan. "Lho? mau ngapain dia kesini?" pikirku, mencoba menebak alasannya.

Tidak mau masuk kedalam karena bisa beresiko ketahuan, aku menempelkan kepalaku ke pintu kaca untuk mengintip. Semoga saja aku tidak terlihat seperti babi doer nyium kaca oleh sang kasir.

Len mengitari market dengan gelisah, dari kumpulan majalah, sabun , makanan sampai minuman. Ketika dia sampai kasir untuk membayar, aku bisa melihat belanjaanya: sepotong pisau butcher, gunting raksasa untuk memotong tanaman, sekantong pupuk kecil, dan senter mini. Mau jadi apa dia, tukang kebun shift malam?

Setelah keluar dari toko dengan alis dikerutkan, aku kembali mengikutinya. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan tetapi aku harus fokus ngestalk atau apa yang telah kulakukan akan sia-sia. Aku telat melewatkan satu episode dari anime kesukaanku untuk ini, jadi ini lebih baik memuaskan.

Hari semakin gelap dan aku telah kehilangan jalan pulang ke rumah saking banyaknya jalan yg telah ku tempuh hari ini. Apakah aku harus pulang ke rumah dan lupakan semua ini? Atau kulanjutkan saja besok? Tanganku mengepal sangat kuat sampai kuku jariku memucat. Aku jadi bimbang.

_'Tidak! Sedikit lagi pasti sampai!'_ bentak diriku di dalam benak,_ "Lagian kamu engga tau jalan pulangnya sekarang."_

Kadang aku benci kalo benakku benar.

Matahari sudah tenggelam dan meninggalkan langit menjadi gelap disertai beberapa bintang. Aku makin resah, begitu juga dengan Len. Tapi pada akhirnya dia berhenti di tengah-tengah lapangan pakiran mobil.

Tanpa menengok kebelakang, dia berkata, "Aku tahu kau mengikutiku." Aku yang sedang ngumpet di belakang tiang listrik kaget bukan main, "Ayo, keluarlah."

"Cih, ketauan." kutukku di sela napas.

Merasa tak punya pilihan lain, aku berjalan keluar persembunyianku. Len masih membelakangiku dan menengok kesamping, senyumnya nakal. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

"Aku ngga nanya." jawabku dengan ketus, melipat lenganku.

"Terus kenapa kau ngikutin aku? Pasti ada alasannya kan?"

Aku diam. Ngga mungkin aku bilang dia bersikap aneh dan aku ingin tahu kenapa. Ntar dikira kepo. Aku memutuskan untuk berbohong.  
"Aku tersesat, lalu aku melihatmu. Kupikir aku bisa tanya kamu buat jalan pulang."

Alis Len kembali mengerut sebelah, "Jangan coba untuk berbohong. Wajahmu memperlihatkan semuanya."

Mataku terbelelak. Koq dia bisa tau? Padahal aku ngga ngapa-ngapain.

Len berbalik ke arahku dengan senyuman nakal, "Karena kamu ga mau jawab kenapa, maka aku akan menjawab buatmu." Perlahan, dia menghampiriku. Firasatku mulai ga enak.

Mau apa dia? Apa jangan-jangan dia penculik? Orang mesum, atau lebih buruk lagi, pembunuh? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Adrenalin dan rasa takut telah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Ga lucu nanti kalo ditanya malaikat Tuhan kenapa mati terus jawabnya, "karena ngestalk orang." Bisa hancur imej.

"Woi, stop disitu!" Aku agak panik dan mencoba untuk lebih berani terhadapnya, tetapi dia tidak menghiraukanku, "Kalo kamu ga berhenti, akan kupanggilkan polisi!" Tanganku mengeluarkan hape dari saku rok dan menekan beberapa tombol emergency.

Pletak!

Hapeku melayang dari genggamanku dan jatuh ke jalanan aspal 2 meter jauhnya. Dan sekarang Len berada tepat dihadapanku. Instingku membuat tanganku terbang ke pipinya, tapi sebelum tersentuh, tangannya menangkap lenganku secara refleks. Mata biru azurenya menatap jiwaku yang ketakutan. Seperti sadar dari hipnotis, tiba-tiba dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan genggamannya. "Uh, maaf." Len memalingkan wajahnya, "aku hanya panik."

"Justru kau yang membuatku panik!" aku protes. Arus hangat menderasi pipiku yang kecil. "Tiba-tiba melakukan hal-hal mengagetkan!"

"Maaf." untasnya dengan muka bersalah tetapi tidak menatapku. "Tetapi aku harus bilang sesuatu sama kamu."

"Tapi ga mesti kayak tadi khan!" Aku masih marah sama dia entah kenapa.

Len cemberut, "Kamu koq ketus amat sih? Aku khan dah minta maap."

"Lagian..."

Len menghampiri hapeku yang tergeletak dan mengembalikannya kepadaku. "Nih, ga ada yang rusak koq. Sekali lagi, maaf."

Menghela napas yang panjang untuk mengeluarkan emosi, aku menerima hapeku, "Yasudah, apa maumu?"

"Kamu mungkin denger aku seperti orang gila, tapi percaya atau tidak kamu harus membantu aku mereklaim kerajaanku."

_'Piye to, nih orang ngomong opo?' _  
pikirku.

"Kerajaan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku punya kerajaan yang diwariskan oleh orang tuaku, tetapi mereka telah meninggal." Len mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya, "Dan sekarang musuh-musuh orang tuaku melihat ini sebagai kesempatan untuk menaklukan kerajaanku dan aku tidak bisa melalukan ini sendirian."

_'Oke, aku engga ngerti dia ngomong apa.'_ Aku mulai berpikir Len adalah orang gila yang berhasil kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"Jangan bercanda, Len." Ucapku sambil melihat mata Len. wajahnya memelas. Dia kelihatannya serius, tetapi perkataannya susah dipercaya, "Lagian, apa hubungannya sama aku harus bantu kamu untuk ini?"

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku tanya sama peramal andalanku, dan dia bilang aku akan menemukanmu hanya kamu yang bisa membantuku mereklaim balik kerajaanku. Jadi, dengan bantuan si peramal aku bisa masuk ke dimensi ini."

"Hah? Jdi kamu dri dimensi lain? Kamu ini alien ato Doraemon?"

"Lho? Bukan! Udahlah pokoknya kamu harus bantu aku dan percaya sama aku!" Len menarik lenganku tanpa membiarkanku bilang 'ya' ato 'engga'

"Hei, kamu mau ngapain!" protesku sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku.

"Siap ya!" Triak Len, menyeretku lari ke sebuah mobil. Tapi bukannya stop pas dah deket, eh malah larinya dikencengin. Len kira kita bakal masuk nembus kayak di Harry Potter?

"LEN!"

Mampus, bakalan nabrak mobil kayak orang bego. Tutup mata aja deh.

Udah siap kena tabrakan tapi engga kerasa, apa masih jauh mobilnya dari kukira? Entah kenapa aku merasa jatuh kesesuatu yang lembek tapi utuh. Kayak landing di bantal angsa. Ini koq random banget sih. Jangan-jangan ngimpi nih.

Ketika kubuka mataku, sinar terang membutakan penglihatanku sejenak. Kupikir itu mama buka hordeng jendela dikamarku seperti yang dia selalu lakukan setiap hari. Beberapa kedippan kemudian aku melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa. Aku bukan dikamar tidurku, melainkan di atas bukit coklat berbau susu coklat. Batu kerikil disekitarku bukanlah batu biasa melainkan potongan-potongan pisang. Pohon-pohon ara besar dengan ratusan buah pisang di antara daun-daun terletak hampir dimana-mana. Bau pisang segar menyegat hidungku. Ketika aku melihat ke bawah bukit, aku dapat melihat sebuah kerajaan yang tembok bentengnya terbuat oleh biskuit nougat pisang. Dan yang paling luar biasa adalah disitu terletak kastil besar, megah dan tinggi terbuat dari berbagai macam kue pisang dan dekorasi dari macam-macam permen. Aku hanya bisa cengo dan menjatuhkan rahangku dengan rasa kagum. Mungkin kalo kelamaan kayak gitu bisa ngundang lalat masuk ke dalam mulut dan mirip kyk ikan lele keluar air.

Len ada disampingku, menyeringai akan reaksiku yang aneh, "Selamat datang di kerajaan pisangku."


End file.
